The Heroes
by Areila
Summary: HP\ANI Rachel has an unexpected Adventure with one of her Fave Book series. Will this Animorph and HP crossover will finally be the deciding factors of the good and evil game ....... Chapter 7 now up!!!!
1. Chapter 1 the Begining

A/N: this is a cross over of harry Potter and Animorph I don't Own any of it . It all belongs to J.K Rowling and K.A. Applegate. I would like to say that if it wasn't for either of this two writers I would not be reading and That there books opened my eyes and to my sister Su-Su if it wasn't for her advice I wouldn't have the courage to write this story.

  


  


** The Heroes**

  


My name is Rachel . I can't tell you my last name, where I am , or anything just incase in the the yeerks find out. Yeerks is an alien that is like a slug and it can crawl into your ear and spread itself all over your brain and they can be your friends or family members . You see they can tap into every memory you have and can blend in very well with everyone you know . 

Well this story starts when Jake decided to have a meeting in bird morph. While Tobias and Ax where in the Hork-Bajior Valley trying to get them out of the valley because we think the yeerks know where they are . 

Jake, why are we in a meeting while in bird morph again Cassie asked.

So no one can spy on us so easily with out bird boy Jake said. 

**** I say oh well let them try I feel like kicking butt I said with a laugh.

Once the words left my head the air around us started to turn gray and we couldn't move . Then suddenly we fell spiraling down to the ground. Everything 

thing around me started to go black I couldn't see anyone else. 

Then suddenly I hit the ground and for a second I could see everyone even Ax and Tobias in their Human morphs . 

Then I woke up in what looked like a hospital room but it had many bed and all of the Animorphs where there all awake but Cassie but it looked to me that see was faking it.

Then I could hear some one talking far away but I could see them outside the door to the hospital door. I looked around it looked faintly familiar even though I have not been there before it looked like how I pictured the Hospital wing in a famous book series Harry Potter. 

"Albus I don't think it is wise to talk to them just yet only 4 of the 6 are awake we should wait . Beside they are hurt and they only look about 15 or 16 " said a women voice.

Then from the other side of the room I heard Tobias "when is Cassie and Rachel going to wake up"

" I don't know but Ax and Tobias I think you should demorph and remorph."

I look over and I saw Tobias's human morph disappear into a red tail hawk and then back to his human morph.

"Thanks Jake I forgot " Tobias said 

"Can't a girl sleep around here in peace " I said to them . "How long have we been here ."

" That lady said that we have been here only a couple minutes before woke up and that a man and two students brought us here. The question is how did we get here and how long were we in the forest." Tobias said

Just then I heard Cassie sit up " Where are we?"

Before we could answer her question the lady walked in ."So you are all awake I am Madame Pomfery and you are in the Hospital wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Headmaster Albus Dumbledore would like to ask you why you were found in the forbidden forest . Tell him the truth please" she said pointing to Tobias.

Dumbledore with the long silvery beard walk into the room" Hello I would like to asked you why you where found in the edge of the forbidden forest and how you got here."

They told him everything because for some reason they think they can trust him so they said everything about them being the Animorphs and about the sky and how they just appeared in the forest. 

"But I don't understand how you got here by bird all you all animugus." Dumbledore said 

"We were birds because we can morph" I said annoyed.

" So you have more then one morph"

" Ya many morphs" I said "We are the Animorphs in other words Animal Morphs"

"Calm down Xena " Marco said

"Marco how can I calm down he doesn't even know who we are and we know who he is it is no fair" I said

"We try to defeat the yeerks by using are ability of morphing into animals but we refuse to morph human except Ax-man and Tobias because sometime we need them to look human." Jake said pointing to Ax and Tobias.

Dumbledore looked at them skeptically so Marco said "Bird-boy and Ax-man show him" they looked at Jake he nodded do they morphed . Dumbledore looked a little startled at the sight of them morphing .

"You can all do this " he said at Tobias flew over his head.

"Yes we can Monsieur" I said

"Oui, Mademosille so why don't you morph to something" Dumbledore said to me.

_Fine then I will _I thought_ if he wanted me to morph I will .I started to morph Grizzly _but stopped when Isaw Jake's Face. 

" Why Jake he asked me to I thought I would show him real force"

" You can but morph anything but Grizzly." Jake said

"Why don't you morph bird or something else. Tobias and Ax-man morph back please ."

***************************************************

A/N Hey please review next chapter up soon. 


	2. Chapter 2 sorting & classes

_**A/n: Sorry it has been so long since I have posted the first part. Well hope you like it.**_

  


I started to morph Bald eagle. Once I was done I flew around the room and landed on one of the beds.

So Dumbledore do you believe me now I asked him.

" I do believe I do." he replied " why are you here."

" We don't know ". Jake said " but If it is who we think it is we are probably here to help someone out or the yeerks are here."

" Well" Dumbledore said with a look of puzzlement on his face " while we look for a reason you may stay here as students . Your story is that you all come from Varro Academy of Transfiguration and you are all animagus and ya'll are all 5th years . And you will be sorted in a little bit into a house . The house will be your home until we can figure out why you are here."he said and left the room.

After a couple minutes Dumbledore came in to the hospital g with a disgusting, ugly, filthy, patched-up hat I wouldn't dare let touch my head . 

" One at a time you will be sorted there are 4 houses Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor. Ok and put this hat on and the hat will tell us what house you will be in .."

Cassie went first then Jake and so on . I personally hated the hat but the hat told me to get over it . Well the out come was Cassie, Tobias, Marco and me in Gryffindor and Jake and Ax-man in Ravenclaw.

Dumbledore handed us some robes and some self-spelling wands. We were taking to Gryffindor tower by a prefect . She had long bushy brown hair and eyes. Her name was Hermione Granger. Jake and Ax were taking to the Ravenclaw dorms by Cho Chang another prefect.

The next morning I woke up by Cassie She was shaking me to get up and it worked.

"Rachel get up we need to go to class it is Transfiguration and they think we are like the best at it or something."

I got up and looked around and it was only Cassie and me in the room .

" Marco and Tobias are waiting for us so hurry up."

I walked down the stairs only moments later looking at the ugly black robes I had to were. Tobias and Marco were talking with a red-headed boy and a boy with messy jet black hair. It was Ron Weasley and Harry potter they looked just like what I had pictured them.

"Hey guys." I said walking up to them." Sorry if I made you late." I said as I noticed Ron looking at me so I gave Tobias a huge hug.

"Hey Rachel" Tobias said " we should talk to Jake soon And we have Transfiguration with Ravenclaw."

"Kewl" I expressed with a yawn " when is breakfast I am kinda hungry. "

"Right now you can follow us to the Great Hall if you want." Harry voiced up." Oh and I and Harry Potter and this is my best friend Ron Weasley."

"Hi ." I replied as we all walk down though the portrait hole, back packs in hand, and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

We sat down on the Gryffindor table, most of the students looked at us oddly.

Dumbledore, who was at the teachers table eating breakfast him self, stood and the whole hall fell silent. "These are new students for Varro Academy they came in last night so please be kind to them. " 

Malfoy walked over to us.

"Hi Potter . Looks like you have some new friends." 

"Back off Malfoy" Ron said

" Malfoy you better leave or I will give you a busted lip or a bouncing white ferret your choice." I told him. At this Harry looked at me oddly probably wondering how I knew Malfoy was the Amazing Bouncing Ferret . 

"Who are you ?" he asked me

"Rachel " I said with a small smirk.

" Rachel what?"

" None of business Malfoy"

" We need to get to class " Hermione said .

We got up and walked to class . Outside the classroom I saw Jake and Ax standing with the rest of the Ravenclaws.

"Hey Jake . Are you having fun yet " I asked . Ax had a look of deep thought them be acted like he broke out of a trance.

" I know the Ellmist had something to do with these because only a geoeffects ripe can do this but how could it get all of us ."

" What is a geoeffects?" Cassie asked

" Never mind. " Ax said" we need to get into class.

They walked in and sat all together at a empty table in the back. Every one stared at us all when Professor McGonagall can into the class room. Them after doing roll she had us stand in front of the class and tell them a little about them.

  


Cassie was first " Well my name is Cassie . Well you can tell by are accents we are from America and attended Varro Academy of Transfiguration and both of my parents are muggles."

I said " My name is Rachel . Our school was shut down because there wasn't many students there and so on. It shut down last weekend and we were accepted here so we all flew here and got here last night. And I consider myself one of the top 10 students at Varro."

Marco said" Hey my name is Marco. Varro was a ghetto school but I loved it . There was one 13 people going there the other 7 went to Salem or Hallowed. By the way I think this school rocks so far."

Tobias said " well both of my parents are dead. They died when I was very young I never knew my dad. I use to live with my aunt and sometimes my uncle they never cared to I ran away to go to Varro. Varro was a great school but I know Hogwarts will be so much better."

Jake said " My name is Jake . I am going to come here but we are a little behind then ya'll here at Hogwarts. I am the oldest of all of us and the best student at Varro."

Ax said " Hi all my name is Arxmili-Esqarrouth-Isthill but you can call me Ax all my friends do. I am the youngest and I hope I can catch up to ya'll."  
After we were done we got the chance to Transfigure a bush into a dog. Everyone did it ok even Neville. The other Animorphs and me used are self-spelling wands and are dogs were cuter then Hermione's. Mine was a Irish settler he was so cute . After lunch we went to Care of Magical Creature class with Hagrid. We got to see some centaurs .

"Hagrid how did you convince them to let us see them ." Harry asked him.

"It's a secret between me and them Harry." Hagrid said as the Gryffindor Slytherin class walked up to the forbidden forest.


	3. Chapter 3 The reason

A/N: thanxs for all the reviews everyone. Hope you like this chapter as much as the other two.

Theses characters don't belong to me they belong to the gracious K.A. Applegate and J.K. Rowling.

Dedication to K.A. and J.K. For opening my eyes to reading and to my sister for helping my write this. 

~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~

  


We saw one very graceful female centaur and one male centaur when we turned the corner. The female's bottom was pure white and the hair on her head was the blackest I had ever seen. The male was a deep chocolate brown.

  


" Hi Marith and Jerin." Hagrid said " thanks you for this ." he said something to then in a low whisper that I couldn't hear.

Pansy and Draco was in the back of the class and was talking to each other. Pansy had a Very rude expression on her face and Draco when he looked at me had a very malice look on his face.

"Okay you may ask us question but we only have a little while till we have to leave."Jerin said to us in a child like voice.

"Okay who wants to ask us the first question "Marith asked.. At this Neville's hand shoot up in the are 

"Can you let people ride on you?"

"NO prat they can't" Draco said to Neville

" No we are not allowed to have people riding on us " Jerin said ignoring Draco's statement.

"How fast can you run in an open field? Can you run faster then a horse?" One of the Slytherin boys asked.

" Much faster then any horse I think ." Marith said

" How did the gaint get you all to come out of hiding any ways?" Draco asked 

" None of your concern Mr. Malfoy" Hagrid said.

This type of question went on for ever it seem like. Then after about 30 mins they had to leave so class was over .

That night when I was doing fake homework I heard some one calling to me.

Rac it was Tobias . It was 12:30 and surprising no one was in the common room so I morphed bald eagle and flew out the closes window

Hey Tobias What is it

Meeting get Cassie he said

Hey Cassie I said to her thru the window to the girls dorm. 

She walked down stairs and morphed and then we made are way to the Quidditch field were Jake, Marco, and Ax were standing.

Jake why the meeting it is like 12:300 am Marco said

the Ellimist told me this afternoon why we are here . We are here because the Yeerks are at the school and they are going to help Lord Voldemort in a coming battle and we are here to help the magical world to defeat them. He also told me we don't have much time left they will be attacking very soon.

" Oh My Gosh." I thought to myself I knew the Cyanke was up to some I could feel it. I said

Ya Rach but we need to Stand on are guard because if the yeerks are here we don't know who the controllers are. You know the drill, Don't talk about Animorphs or andilites Don't tell anyone who we are the only one that knows is Dumbledore so we better pray that is is not a controller or we are dead meat. Jake said 

Yes Jake we agree we all said together.

Please don't trust anyone don't even hint about it Jake said Now back before anyone notices you are all gone . At that we each flew off at different times I was going to me last. Right after a demorphed I saw Harry and Ron coming down from their dorm room. 

"Everyone's gone come on." Harry said to Ron. 

Then they put the invisibility cloak on. I quickly turned in to a roach and ran after then .I caught up to them when they had to stop to open the portrait hole. I climbed underneath and climbed up on Harry's robes and moved up to his shoulder. I had no Idea where they were going but what every it was I wanted to know.

"Harry why do you always drag me into things like this." Ron asked Harry as they walked out of the portrait hole.

"Because you want an adventure " Harry answered back" Being friends with me is always a adventure."

"Be quiet" I heard Hermione whisper " or the fat lady will hear you ."

"Thanks Hermione" Ron said 

"See you later if someone don't catch you ." Hermione whispered

They walked off and after what seemed to be about 30 mins I could smell the lust grass and knew we were outside . I could hear swishing sound of the Whomping Willow getting closer . Then my smell turned in to a wet mud sort of smell.

"Harry are you sure Lupin and Sirius are going to be in there." Ron asked Harry in a very low tone.

"Yes Ron, They sent me a Owl saying so so clam down." harry replied

"After a couple more minutes they walked thru a door and I saw some light in front of me . Harry and Ron took the cloak off and I came with and fell on the floor . 

"Sirius it is me " Harry said in a loud whisper." Me Harry and Ron."

I felt the floor vibrate as two grown men walk into the room .

"Oh Harry nice to see you again." Sirius said

After a little while I moved on to the wall so I could hear them better and not have the fear of being stepped on. The house was neater then I imagined it from the book . I saw a fly fling around and landed beside me.

I decided to have fun and talk to the fly and see if it would do anything so I said 

Hey waz up lit' fly but I was very shocked when it answered back 

Rach what are you doing here it was Cassie.

Just being curious. By the way why are you here ?

The same reason as you . I wanted to see where they were going . So why did you pick a coach roach? 

It was the first morph to come to mind

" Harry I just wanted to tell you " Lupin said ." To trust the new kids at school they are not Death eaters they are the Animorphs. They are here only to help us against the death eaters. Now Harry I know what you think you probably think me nuts but there is a alien race called the yeerks and they are from another dimension and they are here to help us kill them ."

" Plus they are not witches or wizards they are muggle born and breed but they all have the ability to transform into any animal." Sirius added.

Not good they Know about us and how? Cassie told me 

How could they have found out. I added.

We need to tell Jake like right now Cassie said

~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~

Please Read and Review This is only the beginning I have a lot more in my head.


	4. Chapter 4 Harry finds Out

A/N:

hey all thanxs for the reviews and this chapter is a little short sorry It all belongs to J.K Rowling and K.A. Applegate the two brilliant writers.

Dedication:

I would like to say that if it wasn't for either of this two writers I would not be reading and That there books opened my eyes and to my sister Su-Su if it wasn't for her advice I wouldn't have the courage to write this story.

~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~

After we made are way out of the tunnel on Ron and Harry's back we headed out of their sight, which was rather easy because they were running to the entrance hall. When I was sure we both were hidden we both morphed birds to get to the common room before them.

How did they find out ? I asked Cassie.

I don't know but I say we need a emergency meeting. She replied

ok so tomorrow I said sarcastically just joking so I will go get Tobias.

ok I will get Jake . ... Oh is Ax in the forest 

I believe so . I will have Tobias get him ok.

ok in 10 mins usual place. and she flew off the the Gryffindor's common room .

I flew the other way into the forest . The forest was very dark how could Tobias sleep here. Well I saw him sleeping on a high tree . 

Tobias Wake up . I said to him come on please He didn't move a muscle , so I landed on the branch and started to jump up and down Come on bird-boy WAKE UP! I said to him at this he jumped and fell of the branch. 

Rachel I told you not to do ..... Why are you out here so late at night.

Emergency meeting . Where is Ax ?

He was talking to some centaurs last time I checked He said Ok follow me I will get him he said . 

We flew into a nice little clearing Ax was sleeping with some small centaurs I am guessing children. 

Hey Ax-Man emergency meeting hurry up. 

ok Tobias he replied he got up and morphed bird. 

One by one we left the forest . We all got under the stands at the Qudditch field

" Is everyone here ?" I heard him ask as I flew in and then I demorphed .

" So who called this Mid-night meeting ?" Marco asked

" Cassie and I ." I replied " We found out some information that is not good. Black and Lupin Know about us." I 

" Who is that ?" Jake asked me.

" Sirius Black is Harry's G.F. and Lupin is Harry's dad's Best friend." I explained

" He is what ?" Tobias asked

" G.F. God Father Duh ." Marco said

" So we have to find out how they find out . Now can we go to bed ." Jake said 

" Ok it is settled." Marco said ." Time for nap Time ." 

" Ok I guess so you know the drill one at a time." Jake said

We all morphed bird and one by one we left. When I made it to the common room it was empty. I made my way up to my room and then I demorph.

~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~

Sorry so short but I had to go to the evil thing called school .

Thanxs to 

lightbulby29, RubyMoon, Russell Doyle, falling into insanity, pseudo, morpherkidvb, voyager1713


	5. Chapter 5 The Yeerk Pool

**A/N: hey all thaxs for the reviews and I sure this one will be longer then the last one.**

**It all belongs to J.K Rowling and K.A. Applegate the two brilliant writers.**

_**Dedication:**_

**I would like to say that if it wasn't for either of this two writers I would not be reading and That there books opened my eyes and to my sister Su-Su if it wasn't for her advice I wouldn't have the courage to write this story.**

~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~

The next day after dinner I was in the common room studying when Hermione came up to me 

" Rachel I was just wondering are you an animorph"

" A what ?" I replied 

" If you are "she said " I can help you "

'what does she mean help me' I thought 'and How did she know about me being and animorph.' " How?" I said

" well you can meet me in the library tomorrow and I can help you there."

"Sure" I said once I said that a bird landed on the window it was Tobias.

Rach I need to talk to you come down here please

" ok be there in a min. " I whispered to him.

"What was that"

"It's a bird What do you think it was Hermione."

"I know it was a bird but why are you speaking to it like it can under stand you."

" Because it is intelligent Hermione." with that I stood up and walked outside.

On my way down stairs I meet up with Cassie who was going up to the dorms

" Hey Cassie " I said 

"Hi Rach where you headed?"

"Just out for a stroll with my the Bird" I said with a laugh.

" Ok Rach but one of this days People with think you weird to go on walks around the lake with birds.'

" Ya so It makes no deal what they think besides they don't know the real me with these ugly plain robes on." replied and with a wave she stared back up the stairs to the dorm and me to the entrance doors. 

I finally made it outside and walked over to the forest to meet Tobias but as I walked over to his tree I had to hide quickly because a little ways be hide me was a girl I recognized. She was short , Blond hair , and rosy red cheeks, It was a Hufflepuff with the crush on Neville , Hannah Abbott. She walked pass me like she was hypnotized . she was walking to a large tree and then she vanished into thin air.

Rach hey sorry I was late I couldn't find any good termalsTobias said but when he finally saw me he added what is the matter rach?

" I think I saw a girl disappear into that tree" I whispered then pointed to the large redwood tree.

What I don't remember that tree before

" What do you mean it is a new tree."

No I am saying that that tree was not there yesterday.

"Ok so why don't I morph and have a look see..."

Ok try bird or an Insect.

" I will go golden eagle I think" at that I started to morph Golden eagle. After a couple of mins Me and Tobias was on are way though the tree.

  


I only took us 5 minutes to get there, the tree was very large I was had not to see. The tree looked very old how could it just pop out of the found like that. We heard foot steps so we both flew to different trees and landed so we could see the person or thing approaching . 

This person had very long silvery blonde hair blue eyes and rosy cheeks . It was Hannah Abbott, 

she was a Hufflepuff same years as Harry. Hannah came up to the tree and disappeared into the base of the huge tree. Tobias and I knew imminently where the girl Hannah went , into a yeerk pool.

  


A/N: hey peeps sorry It has been so long since my last chapter here is a short chapter to mind your time till I have the whole thing up

Sorry again

Mary Smith

A.K.A.

Hannah Abbott


	6. Chapter 6 the Problem

A/N: sorry peeps my computer has been acting up but here is chapter 6 of the Hero

  


  


Chapter 6

  


Tobias and I flew out of the tree and planed to meet the very next day . 

When I went up to bed to sleep, Hermione was still in the common room . She came up a little bit later wrote something and then placed it on my trunk. After a couple minutes I picked it up to see what she had written :

  


Rachel

  


I know who you are & I am Not afraid of you. If you need help just ask me k.

  


Hermione

  


I put the parchment back . 'How did she know who I am is she a controller?' I though.

I got back into bed and fell asleep. 

I had a nightmare Everyone was infested and it was all my fault . They found out who we are and followed us our families were dead or as good as dead. Everyone but me. I don't know why but I started to scream . The next thing I knew some one poured cold water on me. Hermione and Cassie were standing over me .

"Rach finally you have been screaming for about 15 mins."

"Sorry Cass. And Hermione."

"Well it's time for us to go to class . Rachel hurry up and get dressed " Hermione said 

Hermione waved her wand and I was dry and already dressed in my school robes.

" Thanxs Herm " I said

" Herm how do you know who we are ?" I whispered to her when we headed down the stairs.

" Harry and Ron told we . Why?"

"I just wanted to know and will you not tell anyone what we are."

"' Sure I guess. Want to go to the Library latter I can help you ?"

" Sure ." I replied

As we left the common room with are potion stuff I whispered to Cassie." Cassie what is she talking about ?"

"Well, when you went off with your lover-bird Harry and Ron slipped out that you are an Animorph . Thinking quickly Harry said it is American slang of some one that is near the bottom of the barrel of there year. So I guess since Hermione is like the smartest she wants to help you."

" Ok , I guess it's ok then" I said 

We went to Potions Next. I already Despise Snape. It hadn't been more the 20 mins into the class. I thought J.K. was just making him seem worst then what he really was , but he was much worst .

"Now lets try Mr. Longbottom's potion to see if it's ready. Miss Bear , will you please be partners with Longbottom."

We were doing a potion that changes hair color. I was stuck with Neville.

" Now Longbottom put one of your hairs into the goblet and hand it to Miss Bear . Miss Bear put one of your hairs into the goblet and hand it to Longbottom." 

the next thing I new I put one of my long blond hair in my goblet and handed it to Neville , and he handed me his.

" Now drink it." Snape said 

The next thing I knew my golden locks turned a dingy brown and Neville went blond. The Slytherins all laughed

" Look good in brown Rach."Tobias said

" How funny " I said watching my hair turned back blond.

" Stop talking 10 points from Gryffindor "

" But" I said

" 5 points from Gryffindor" Snape said

After class Harry stopped me in the hall.

"Did you follow me last night?"

" No Harry I didn't follow" I said . Then I whispered " but I was there the whole time."

" What do you mean by that ?"

" I was close , ok leave it at that. Well we need to get to class."

" Ok tell me this what did you morph?"

" What do you mean ? " All I could think about was how did Sirius and Lupin know are they controllers. I walked off to our next class.

That afternoon after the day of long classes , I meet Hermione inside the Library . It seemed a little bigger then I pictured it from the books.

" Hi Rachel" I sat down beside her

" Hey Hermione I don't really need your help it was just Cassie having fun telling Harry and Ron I was an Animorph."

" May be but I over hear my own conversations too. . Beside I Come to ask you a few questions . I know what an Animorph is I us to go to the Shinning till I found out what it really was . When I was caught last summer I used a memory charm to wipe the person's memory clean of the incident. I found out something that the Animorphs need to know. If you really are one."

"What is it.?" I said still ready to run at any moment.

" Well" she said very quietly I could bearly hear her." He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has come back and of course he need new follows he found the Yeerks and decided to make an alliance with them. They are planning on attacking the school from the inside out. So I mainly came to ask you how do you defeat them?"

" Well , I will tell you in the common room ok. But first I have to speak to the rest of the Animorphs." with that I left to find any of my friend to talk to.

I had to find Tobias or Jake , but after only ten mins I decided to morph a bird and go talk with Tobias .

I took flight . After a couple mins I saw an osprey fling towards me.

Rac what you doing fling around it was Marco.

Just clearing my mind ok so leave me be .

Can't do sorry , I understand you are pissed but why?

Because I just found out Hermione knows everything about it and I can't figure out how.

Well Rac I came to get you, because Tobias has called a meeting about what you both saw last night. So get over it and come on . You can tell everyone else how Hermione knows ok .

ok. I replied and flew to the normal meeting place under the stands of the quidditch field. 

Everyone was already there. I demorphed and sat down beside Cassie and Tobias.

I saw it Jake. Tobias said.It was Hannah Abbott and a few other students I don't recognize. . They went into the forest and then disappeared in to a large redwood that was not there yesterday. When Rach and I followed them they went down to a small yeerk pool.

" ok. Not good Controllers at Hogwarts." Cassie said.

" Well I was just up in the Library with Hermione . She knew everything about us and the yeerks. " I explained everything Hermione Had said.

I heard and twig snap and stopped talking . 

It came closer . I was about to morph Grizzly when I saw and familiar Andilite walk in .

" Now don't attack I am a friend."

" We will decide that thank you " I replied.

" I am here to help the andalite bandits or the Animorphs I sent by the Ellimist . To rid you of the yeerks."

I am Elflagor and I know about your world and how I gave you the morphing abilities . The Cyark has changed the time line by bringing the yeerks here . You see dear Animorphs We defeated the Yeerks over 15 years ago . The Ellimist has filled me in on everything even gave me some memory back. I know you are my Son Tobias and you are my Brother. at those word Ax demorphed back into an Andilite.

Ax gave a bow to his brother.

I felt really odd seeing an andalite that died almost a year earlier standing in front of you.

The Next couple of days went by . The andalite ship left after dropping the whole 100 andilites in the forest. we watched the yeerk pool for the next week to see who was a controller. We counted 15 Ravenclaw , 21 Gryffindor 26 Hufflepuff ,and only 7 Slytherins. 

We decided to strike in a little under a week.

We left the castle and hide in the forest morphed are fighting morphs and headed to the yeerk pool.

  


~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~

A/N: How was it ok or really bad please R&R .

I have a ok fight between Hogwart Animorphs vs. 

Yeerks Deatheaters and Much more coming up . 


	7. Chapter 7 The Battle

A/N: hey peeps here are the next chapters. Sorry it took so long I have about 3 or 4 Chaps left. Hope you like if not I think Pettigrew will burn quite nicely.

  


Chapter 7

  


As we slowly walked down the stairs I noticed the odd silence of the pool, We had morphed insects. Elflagor sent all of his people but five to the front of the school just in case. The animorphs headed the rest of the way to see what was wrong what we found was nerve raking. 

The cages were full of people wearing black robes, school robes. It was a fellow Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom, which caught my roach; eyes with him in the cage were Draco Malfoy , Ginny Weasley , and Susan Bones. I demorphed. I reached my hand into the cage and shook them awake. 

.... My wand. Draco yelled when he a woke . Where's my wand Mud-Blood He said as he saw me.

The y-y-ye-yeerks and he-who-must-not-be-named are planning to destroy the school. Neville said.

Why are ya'll locked in these cages I asked them.

Because Neville fought against the yeerk and told Dumbledore 'yeerks here school Voldemort with ' so the yeerks thought if he could defeat there brain thing we all will be able to. Something to do with different brainwaves or something . Susan said with a hand on her head.

How do we know they are telling us the truth Cassie said.

I don't know Jake said

Well, why don't we just let them out and you three go attack morph, just incase Elflagor said pointing at Cassie, Ax and myself.

Was all we said as we morphed. 

I morphed Grizzly and Neville eyes look abnormally large. Cassie morphed wolf and Ax was of course Andilite.

Something good we have a one of those aliens on our side . Susan said 

Now lets take them to Dumbledore Jake said. Everyone else demorphed. 

Every one follow the wolf. I said to them after waking all of who were in cages.

Elflagor , Jake and Cassie took the led, the five Andilite warriors and Marco took the sides and Tobias and I took the end . It took 15 minutes to get out of the forbidden forest, what we saw surprised us. There was a battle going on and we didn't notice. 

I saw mult-colored lights coming from all over the place . There were a lot of bodies on the ground , many students . I saw by the large oak door of the school many 5th years , Harry , Ron and Hermione was among them. I have become to attached to them to just fight with out helping . I started to go to them . 

NO RACHEL NOT YET 

She just stood there then when Harry was hit by a bolt of Yellow light and fell I had to see if he was all right. He didn't move , He couldn't die not the famous Harry Potter just couldn't die, he is the boy who lived. 

I could feel his pulse when i got to him but that didn't matter , that person has to pay for what they did . I saw Visser 1 by the corner of my eye this was my chance to kick his butt I will get the death eater later. He must have saw me too because he started to gallop toward me I charged at him. 

Tobias in Polar bear charged at him to getting there first with claws ready . He hit the ground with a thud . I clawed at him Tobias attacked a Hork-Bajor that was coming to help his Visser. Visser 1 started to morph big but couldn't concentrate with my clawing at him so he stopped after getting tired , went out like a light. I cut him up some more, then I saw the yeerk fall from his ear, he was dying . the yeerk tried to crawl away I stepped down to kill it but it some how disappeared into Harry's ears.

Harry's got Visser1 in his head I yelled to Jake .

With that said Alloran started to move . let me get this straight the traitor Alloran is moving and Harry's a controller' I thought.

As I looked around at the fight i saw Hermione over not just Harry's body but Ron's. Her wand was pointed at a on coming Death Eater a spell escaped her lips the death eater fell. 

Hermione saw me a pointed her wand at me.

Don't Herm, I said to her it's me Rach.

What happened to them? she asked me

Harry s got a yeerk in his head and Ron is obviously hurt I replied

What do you mean Harry's got a yeerks in his head. she looked puzzled 

A yeerk got into his head, and not just any yeerk Visser 1. I said 

The battle was going in the school favor with the Andilites helping . We were winning like always then I saw it Cassie was throw to the ground by a huge Hork-Bajor .I ran to her some Taxxons were in the way beating up a little 5th year so I hit them off. I killed the Hork-Bajor , when i got to her she was not awake and her breathing was faint. 

Cassie get up I yelled at her but no response. Cassie get that ugly wolf butt of yours up and fight no reply. 

This made me really pissed off so I went on a rampage and hit/killed all the aliens I saw. I went on like this till I decided to go see if Harry was ok . Hermione was still guarding his lifeless body, a gray slug outside his ear. I smashed it into the ground. 

The fight lasted another 45 mins. . We lost 2 Andilites, and 6 students. Somehow the yeerk left Harry's ear and when Harry woke up he shouted out a spell and all the controllers fell down , some dead and others just fell.

We decided to stay for the funerals of . We didn't know who they were but we thought it rude if we just up and left after the fight. the students were ; Sarah Lonea 6th year, Brian Locklen 6th year, Lacey Wright 4th year, Dean Smith 5th year, Sariah Long 4th year and Mark Blower 7th year.

We killed 15 Deatheaters plus Voldemort. We killed dozens of Hork-Bajor and Taxxons there were no human controllers , very odd. Alloran was saved and was sent back to their home world .Those controllers rescued were given there own land as long as they don't kill anyone. The Hogwarts students and teachers were considered Heros along with the Animorphs and Andilites. 

  



	8. Chapter 8 The Realization

A/N: hey peeps here is the next chapter.

Chapter 8

Rachel was very happy that she could talk out loud to the whole school if she wanted, about her being an Animorph. 

It was in honor of all the students and teachers , and the animorphs , that helped with the defeat of Voldemort. The Great Hall was covered with black banners and it had a depressive nature to it. The long house tables were gone and in their places were many small round tables . Rachel sat with the rest of the animorphs , plus Hermione , Harry, Ron and Ginny. Ax had demorphed and has been going around the school in his true Andilite form.

"Attention students we are here to celebrate our defeat against Lord Voldemort . We also want to appreciate the help that we received by the Animorphs and the very advanced race the Andilites" he looked at us at the Ravenclaw to the Gryffindor table . " Now I know you are hungry so lets eat. Oh .. and the dance for the older student will be after the feast " he said. 

Menus appeared in front of us and we ordered ignoring Hermione's rant about how much harder the elfs have to work for us the get what ever we want. She shuted up after Harry mentioned the Yule Ball were she didn't mind and there was more people there they there is now.

There was rumor that the lower year students were having a party in one of the larger dungeons but I doubt it .

When the dance started the group , the Witch-C4 came up at start the dance right. Tobias and I were one of the first to get up and dance . Ron & Hermione , Cassie & Jake , Ginny and Harry , and Marco got up to dance with Lavender . they dance was 3 hrs long but for some reason it seemed to last only minutes. after the dance the we were all sent to our dormitory. 

When I laid down to go to sleep I heard the annoying voice of the Ellimist in my head.

YOU DID IT I KNEW YOU WOULD YOU ALONE WON . I HAVE WON. 

"What are you talking about."

YOU DEFEATED THE YEERKS 

"Ya with the help of the students and teachers , the other Animorphs."

YES IF YOU WERE NOT HERE THEY WOULD HAVE LOST 

"You mean me and the Animorphs right."

NO RACHEL I MEAN JUST YOU

" Ok I don't believe you Ellimist. you seem to always be playing games with us."

RACHEL IF YOU WERE NOT HERE THE ANIMORPHS WOULD HAVE LOST BECAUSE YOU ARE THE ONE THAT FOUND THE POOL NO ONE ELSE WOULD HAVE FOUND IT BEFORE IT WAS TO LATE

" Yes they would have I mean Tobias LIVES in the woods he would have noticed a big tree that sprang out of the ground in one night."

MAYBE REMEMBER THAT DAY YOU FOUND THE POOL TOBIAS DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE IT TILL YOU POINTED IT OUT. 

"what ever." I said

DO YOU WANT ME TO SHOW YOU I WILL IT'S NOT HARD.

Suddenly I found them visions flashing before my eyes. It was a fight it was as if someone pushed Fast forward on a it.

I saw all the animorphs fall one by one and most of the students fall. 

" I don't believe you !" I yelled there was no reply . I suddenly woke up Cassie was standing over my shaking me . 

"Sorry did I wake you " I said 

" No but if you didn't notice it is sunning outside and we still have classes to go to. So get dressed ." she went and got a book off her bedside table " meet you down stairs ok . Oh , you have only 15 minutes till class."

I quickly dressed and meet up with Cassie ready for Care of Magical Creatures. 

On are way back we went slow and we all headed to the Quidditch pitch so I could tell them about my dream


End file.
